


Vulnerability

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a forger means becoming a little looser in your views and experience of sexuality, Eames had found, over the years.  Arthur's parts not matching the expectations set by his exterior? Well, Eames could forge that in a dream in two ticks.  Being shocked by it in the 'real' world seemed a bit stupid, after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerability

Arthur straddles him on the bed, hands stroking Eames' shoulders, his arms, his body, through his shirt. "I like you in short sleeves better," he says, almost to himself. 

Eames reaches up and thumbs at Arthur's chin and lips, hand splaying along his neck. "I like you every way." 

The smile he gets in return is genuine. 

So Eames risks it. "Darling. May I fuck you tonight?" He doesn't like to ask if he thinks Arthur might say no. Arthur never wants to deny him, for reasons good and bad. 

This time, Arthur thinks about it for a moment and then grinds his hips down a little, teasing Eames. "Yes. That would be nice." 

More often than not, Arthur doesn't like being fucked. He'll peg Eames, or suck him off - and Arthur gives stellar blowjobs - a hundred times before letting Eames fuck him. Too much anxiety built up over too many years of being beaten, nearly to death, at least twice, that Eames knows of, too many times he'd made himself vulnerable to someone only to have them react badly. 

Being a forger means becoming a little looser in your views and experience of sexuality, Eames had found, over the years. Arthur's parts not matching the expectations set by his exterior? Well, Eames could forge that in a dream in two ticks. Being shocked by it in the 'real' world seems a bit stupid, after that. 

He reaches for the bulge in Arthur's trousers, and shifts his hand until he's pressing into the pubic bone. Lets Arthur rub against him like that for a while, then goes after his multitude of buttons to strip him out of his clothes. 

Of course Arthur wears layers. They conceal the scars on his chest from his top surgery - completed years ago, and he said it was like not just a literal weight had been lifted from his shoulders, the relief was overwhelming - just as his tight briefs, no harness today, hold his pack in place. He said once that most men, even gay men, don't check out another man's package for verisimilitude, just size. And his rear tended to distract them anyway. Eames had laughed at the jest. 

They've done this before. No play at violence, no licking him out, no fingering. Eames just teases at Arthur's clit with his fingers, kissing him until he says he's ready, and then dons a condom and eases them together. On these rare nights, Arthur is quiet, taking him in in every way, hands reaching for Eames, to hold and guide him as Eames seeks the rhythm that will bring him up slowly to the high peaks of pleasure, and hold him there as long as possible before he comes. 

Eames wants every sexual encounter they have to be as satisfying as possible for Arthur. Not just because he tries to be a considerate lover, but because to Arthur, sex is the ultimate expression of vulnerability. His soul is writ on his body, so enjoying sex matters in ways it simply doesn't to anyone else Eames knows. 

It is a gift, to be let in by Arthur, literally, figuratively, and it is one he will always treasure. 


End file.
